Kingdom Hearts: New Challenges
by Verb Vigilante
Summary: What happens when Sora Donald And Goofy stumble upon worlds from Naruto,Percy Jackson&Olympians,Legend of Zelda and Much More!My first fic!
1. TakeOff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Crossroads! So far...

___**Sora's POV**_

I awoke on the beach of _Destiny Islands_, my home world. Donald was yelling at me to wake up. Again. Goofy was warming up the Gummi Ship so we could go on yet another adventure. And to think it all happened because of a note in a bottle.

FLASHBACK

Me, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on the beach. Watching the dazzling sunset. Suddenly there was a crash and a bang!

"Gawrsh.What do you suppose that was?"Goofy inquired.

"I don't know.Let's check it out!" I was once again in the mood for an adventure whenever a chance came up.When we all got over there, there was a bottle with a message in it.

"How classic. A note in a bottle."Riku decided to share.With more than just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I snatched the bottle from the surf and read

"_Whoever finds this message please come help! Some strange new enemies are attacking our village! Use the map attached to the back of this message to find our village. I have enchanted it so that no matter where you are it will modify itself to show the way. I will not sign this message. Please help us!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I am again getting ready for another challenge.

"Come on Sora!"Donald yelled in his odd voice.

"The Gummi Ship is ready guys!" Goofy yelled over the roar of the ship.

Me and Donald scrambled over there as fast as we could and boarded. Off we were going to the mysterious planet in need.

We were flying through space for hours when we finally landed on the planet that the map told us to land on. We landed in a forest branching off into an odd city/village. I walked up to one of the citizens that were carrying ninja throwing stars and asked

"Do you know where we are sir?"

" You're in _The Village Hidden In The Leaves_. I thought you knew that. I've never seen ninja like you before. Where are you from?"

"We're from _Disney Castle_ and _Destiny Islands._" Goofy said even though I wish he hadn't.

"Thank you sir but we need to go now!" I yelled over my shoulder as me and Donald dragged off Goofy keeping his mouth shut so he doesn't meddle with this world's knowledge anymore.

We ran down an alleyway and right when we were coming out... BAM! We ran into someone in our rush and spilled his groceries everywhere!

"MY RAMEN!!" It turned out to be a male who looked like he was thirteen years old. Oddly enough though, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and a headband with a metal piece in the middle inscribed with a weird symbol.

"Uh...Hi!"

"Could you help me pick up my ramen?"

"Uhhhhh... Sure." So we helped pick up the ramen and helped him carry it home.

We introduced ourselves and found out his name is Naruto Uzumaki. We told him a little bit about the note in the bottle and he told us he would take us to who he thinks wrote it. Someone he calls "Granny Tsunade". Naruto lead us to the biggest bulding in the whole village to meet her. We came into a large office like room with a big breasted blonde woman sitting at a desk. She had her hair in pigtails, but had an intimidating aura around her.

"Hey Granny Tsunade! Did you write a note in a bottle?"

"Yes. Why?"

"These people said they found it. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Show me the letter." So we showed her the letter and asked her to describe the enemies.

"The weakest look like shadows with anntenea and green eyes.

"What I'm guessing is that their leader is a man called Orochimaru, one of the Great Sannin."

"But Granny Tsunade aren't you one of the Great Sannin along with Pervy Sage?"

"Yes Naruto, but..." She never got to finish for right then a girl came in the room. She had a dark pink dress on and had pink hair. She was followed by a girl with a purple dress on and had long blond hair.

"Lady Tsunade we have the information on the enemy you asked. They hate something called the Keyblade and they try to destroy worlds by entering a Keyhole of some sort."

"Sakura and Ino you did a good job."

" These people found my note in a bottle and came to help us. They say the enemy is called the Heartless."

"Orochimaru was talking to someone about the Heartless. He called her Maleficent."

We had to go with Naruto and scout the border and guard the village from the Heartless.

"I was hoping for something more exciting!"

"Welcome to my world Sora. Granny Tsunade always gives me lame boring missions. She knows I'm trying to become the Hokage too!"

"Stop complaining you two! Or do you want me to zap you again?" Donald already zapped me and Naruto a couple times. My shirt caught on fire the second time and Naruto helped me put it out.

We were stuck patrolling the border. WHUMP! I accidentally...I sorta... I ran into a tree okay. Or maybe it wasn't a tree. It was actually a ninja in the disguise of a tree! I took out the Keyblade and slashed at him. He faltered and Naruto threw kunai and shuriken at him.

Then I realized that it wasn't a ninja. But a ninja Heartless!


	2. Battle and Ending of Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Crossroads! So far...

___SWISH! _We just finished taking out the heartless that we thought would take forever. Me, Donald, Naruto, and Goofy collapsed out of exhaustion in one heap of bodies. Then after five minutes we all got up, rejuvenated.

"Man I thought those guys would never end!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah. But we should probably go find Orochimaru's camp." I said.

"I'm going to kick his ass! Believe it!" Naruto was energetic again, and we had to keep him calm and quiet. We started looking in the forest, but we did not find the camp, so we set up our own camp. The next day we kept looking, and this time we actually found Orochimaru's camp.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled at a gray haired young man in glasses.

"SSSSSHHHHH!!" We all told him. That Kabuto person heard Naruto though, and was already standing in front of us. Gulp.

"Hello Naruto. I had a feeling someone was watching me. I thought it was the Anbu, but it's someone even more pathetic. And you even have the keyblade wielder with you. I can take you myself."

"Oh yeah? We're going to beat you and Orochimaru! Believe it!" We all asummed our battle stances and got ready to fight. Kabuto made some hand signs and blue chakra started flowing from his hands. I had a feeling this was going to be a tough battle.

**LATER **(because I don't feel like doing any battle scenes right now. Use your imagination!)

We walked into Orochimaru's tent. He already had his sword out and was running towards us. Naruto ran up, took out a kunai, and deflected the sword. Naruto activated Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and converged on Orochimaru. Me, Donald, and Goofy ran towards Orchimaru and attacked.

**AFTER BATTLE **(hehe... I'm torturing you. Hehe...)

Orochimaru's sword started glowing and floated up into the air. The keyblade starting glowing too. A few moments later, the keyhole of Konoha was sealed, and I knew it was time to go.

"See ya Naruto!" I yelled to Naruto as I started running for the Gummi Ship, "We've gotta go!"

"See ya guys!" He yelled back, waving goodbye.

**Sorry this chapter's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer!**


End file.
